France's revolution
by Might is Right
Summary: France has a problem so he speaks about it. The revolution of 1789 is coming and the national razor is eager for fresh blood. One-shot


**This idea came to me while I was randomly scrolling through some old fanfiction reviews. And then something hit me. The economy. I realize that Hetalia is probably the only manga/anime to ever use stereotypes and become successful. Correct me if I am wrong. Anyways, after thinking about the economy, I thought about Greece. Then France, and then the guillotine. A strange thought process. Basically this will be the characters pouring out their problems to "The Psychiatrist". Hes an OC.**

**EDIT: **Decided to re-release this as a oneshot. I realized that a series wouldn't be the best idea so I decided to just have one chapter.

**The Psychiatrist's office**

The room was quite normal. A long red couch with a slope for troubled patients. A small wooden chair with for himself. A clipboard to write down the problems of the patient. The man sitting in the wooden chair mentioned earlier sighed. He was in his 40s and he had been helping depressed countries for over 8000 years. His first patient had been, Sparta who had aggression problems. Bit of a trick getting Sparta to calm down but he had done it. After that, the countries just kept coming. In fact, a lot of his current patients were frequent visitors. He was 40, a stubbly white beard, green eyes, tanned skin, wore round gold rimmed glasses and thinning grey hair and 1 or 2 bags under both eyes. He checked the clock. It said "1789, 18th century C.E" the Psychiatrist picked up his clipboard that rested on his desk and scanned down the long list. He mumbled out loud as he spoke.

"France, France, France, France, France, France, France, Britain, Prussia, France again. And France." The man said as he lowered the clipboard to look at the wooden door.

As if on cue, the door opened and a young girl opened the door. She was dressed in tribal garb and had a goat's skull on her head. Her brown eyes shown from underneath the pearly white skull.

"Mr. Psychiatrist sir, France is here to see you." She said sweetly.

"Thank you History. Please send him in."

The door closed for a few seconds and was opened again as France walked into his office. He looked, troubled to say the least. He was shaking and sat down slowly on the sloped couch. The Psychiatrist motioned for him to lay down on the couch. France did so and stared up at the ceiling.

"Ok France. Take a few deep breaths."

France's chest heaved as he took a deep breath. He tried not to look at the Psychiatrist. He scared France.

"Now, tell me. What are your problems."

**Later on in the session…**

The Psychiatrist sighed and put down the clip board. France had just broken down into tears again for the 4th time in a row. It was incredible how a superpower like him could be so soft on the inside. France started to calm down and he picked the clipboard back up.

"Ok. Deep breaths now. Now, start again."

France nodded and hiccupped a few times before gaining composure. His eyes were red but he looked willing to continue.

"I-it all started when I tried counting to 3. I-I-I just couldn't! I just kept getting stuck on 2!" France said, almost breaking down again.

"Ok…continue on…" The Psychiatrist said, marking down something on his clipboard.

"And then I finally got to 3. B-but that was just the beginning! I fought with that damn England and I won!" France exclaimed, he started to explain using his hands.

"Well that's good."

France shook his head crazily.

"That's what I thought to at first! Beat England? Happy day! Then I started to lose money. Lots of money! I just could not win at cards! And soon, I was in debt!" France shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"I see…debt problems…hmmm."

"But it kept getting worse! Then I started getting really hungry! Very hungry but I had no money for food! Then I started to question what kind of government I wanted! Do I want a republic? Monarchy? Constitutional Monarchy? I just didn't know!" France cried out.

The Psychiatrist tapped his pen against the clipboard.

"So, you are going through debt problems and counting problems."

"Yes! Also, I was drinking a lot of Bourbon alcohol at the time." France said, making drinking motions.

"Oh, I see. Drinking problems."

"It got to the point that I was terrified of everything! I just had to kill anything I saw! Of course that was after Prussia came and beat me up!" France wailed as he jumped up and started storming around the room.

"So Prussia bullied you. And you have severe depression."

"After Prussia beat me up, I started to get this weird obsession…." France said, growing strangely calm and sitting on the ground in front of the Psychiatrist.

He marked something on the clipboard. Nothing new.

"And what was that?"

France pulled out a razor from his back pocket. It had France's national colors on it. France grinned crazily.

"I started to shave A LOT."

A timer dinged from somewhere and France stood up, his sniffling dying down. The Psychiatrist stood up and shook France's hand and patted him on the back.

"Well, that's all the time we have France. I will mail you the solutions to your problems soon. Good luck with your shaving obsession!" called the Psychiatrist as France left.

He turned to a table where there was a blank sheet of paper, an envelope and a pen. He picked it up and wrote a single word on the paper. Napoleon Bonaparte

**Well there you go, the first chapter. If nobody really understood the historical references made in France's session please tell me. This series probably wont go in chronological order. So, please Read and Review and tell me how I did. I love this show so much. Prussia ftw. That is all. FF**


End file.
